


New Zealand, Last Month (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	New Zealand, Last Month (a 221B)

When John asked me to go to New Zealand with him last month, I had two reactions. First, I laughed in his face. _Leave London_ just when I’d finally laid eyes on Moriarty and there were a hundred new avenues to investigate? Ridiculous!

Second, I was disappointed. He said he wanted to get away from maniacs and bombs. Was his stomach for danger not as strong as I’d believed? Besides, those things are everywhere. I recounted the Aramoana massacre and the Christchurch House of Horror but he just rolled his eyes and said he wanted to visit his mate Hugh, relax, and see Rivendell.

I looked it up. It’s not a real place.

When I asked why we’d run out of beans and he didn’t respond for days, I realised he’d gone anyways. With Sarah.

I had not anticipated that.

It is tolerable for John to have girlfriends on his own time. He comes with females and crap telly; there’s not much I can do.

But if she was going to appeal to John’s saviour complex and make him unavailable to me…

I began texting him the most medical, military, dangerous, not-too-confusing case details I could think of.

Despite the twelve-hour time difference, he responded to every text within minutes.

That was a bit good. The breakup was a bit better.


End file.
